twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ItsPinks/Back in the Saddle: Everything about the Player and Interacting with Pinkie Pie.
'Background Information About Me!' Good golly Ms. Molly it's been a long time since I've typed one of these puppies! First, let me start by addressing my audience taking the time to read this; HELLO! Some of you know me from way back when Twitter Ponies was well under 500 accounts alltogether! Boy, how time flies when you're playing pastel ponies on Twitter, or taking breaks, even! My name is He Who Shall Not Be Named... Kidding, you can call me Chris. I feel I owe everypony here that much since I've been around for over 4 years. Anyhay, I started out here in late 2011 as mlp_Golden Harvest. Didn't know much about My Little Pony, except that 10 year old girls watched it. Who would have guessed there was a community of men (aka Bronies) that enjoyed the show just as much? I wouldn't have guessed that in 1,000 years. But, being the person that I am, I was intrigued and decided, "Why the heck not"? So at age 15 I became an offical member of the #TwitterPonies universe! Shortly after joining the group, I grew an interest in one certain pony in particular, PINKIE PIE! I saw/see so much of her in me, I was determined to check out her status of availability! Low and behold, AppleJack's player, TheGneech on Twitter, was running her account as well at the time. He gave me a shot during the VERY FIRST ROTL (Running of the Leaves) and after some quick studying of the character and watching a few episodes, I was "cast" the role! I played Pinkie for about 6 months until I needed to take a break and deal with some real life issues. I've been on and off as different ponies with the TP group ever since. It wasn't until last Summer of 2014, I landed the role as FLUTTERSHY '''and had discovered another side of me, I liked playing a shy mare with low self-esteem. No foul to Flutts, I love her, and she's come a loooong way. But again, as luck would have it, I ended up giving her away due to more real life issues. Fast forward to now, I'm back behind the saddle, as the title of this blog implies, with Pinkie Pie and many more! I've been '''Apple Bloom & Silver Spoon for almost a year now! With all of that being said, I'd like to give a quick "thankee kindly" to my pal, Mr. Gneech, for giving me a chance at something that honestly changed my life! It's funny to think how something on Twitter would impact me to the amount it has, and for that, I am grateful. Now into Season 6 of MLP;FiM, I'm excited to kick off another great year with everyone! Ready for the adventures, challenges, good times as well as the bad! Come what may, it's shaping us to be better players and friends for one another! Here's to 2015! Now that you know who I am, what I've been, and blah blah blah, it's time for me to get into the nitty gritty of this blog: Interacting with myself as the Player and as Pinkie Pie (and other characters in general). Lets get to it! 'Interacting with the Player!' So yes, believe it or not, Pinkie Pie and every other character with the MLP_ prefix is ran by an actual person online (Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams if any children are reading this). If you would like to get in contact with me outside of the RP, which means I'll be completely OOC (Out Of Character), being myself in all my glory and awesomeness, then you can follow my account on Twitter at @totallynotshy. I don't know why, but that's what I came up with. I was playing mlp_Fluttershy at the time and thought it would be funny to use a name that showed that I totally wasn't a shy person even though I played a shy mare... Whatever. Don't judge me! We're not all perfect! Pfft, Rarity. ¬.¬ Heehee, I'm very friendly! Or at least I try to be. As long as you're nice to me, I'm nice to you. I try to live by the Golden Rule: Treat Others As You Want To Be Treated. If you're acting sour, I just simply block and ignore. That's what the button is there for, isn't it :)? You can shoot me DMs. I love talking with people and making new friends, ESPECIALLY when I get to connect with other members of the TwitterPonies universe! Tell me your characters and I'll tell you mine! It's almost like we're sharing dirty secrets, but totally not like that at all. I only ask one thing if you please: If you notice that I'm doing some heavy RP, please refrain from attacking my mentions or DMs. It can be pretty hard to do scenes and chat at the same time about how the weather is outside, or about your one legged fish. Don't get me wrong, I love weather and one legged fish as much as the next guy, but not the time when I'm playing HEAVY in the feed! ''' Leeeeets PARTY: Interacting with Pinkie Pie (2015) ''' '''You may be wondering from the title, "Why did he include the date"? That ladies and gentlecolts, is because as the years progess and more and more accounts are added to the TwitterPonies family, modifications will be made to accomodate (Here's hoping TwitterPonies lives on FOOOREEEVEEEEER)! I've got just a few things I'd like to touch base with when it comes to interacting with Pinkie Pie in the RP and how I like to operate behind the wheel. This is so we can all get along while playing in the feed, making the RP smoother and more efficient. Don't think of these as rules to follow, but guidelines to consider when playing with me (and Pinkie Pie, of course). '''1. PARTIES, PARTIES, AND MORE PARTIES: We all know that Pinkie is the fun-tastic pink mare pony in Ponyville who jumps at every chance to bring her friends joy! One of those ways? Throwing epic parties! Bare with me as I hit you with this next sentence. This isn't real life. WHOA, WAIT! Did he just declare Pinkie Pie to be a cartoon character? Well, hear me out! In the RP, I absolutely cannot and will not strain myself to plan everypony's party that asks me, and there's two legit reasons why: 1. That takes away from the fun of my play, causing me to plan parties non-stop and that becomes very redundant and no fun 2. Pinkie Pie isn't just a party mare! She's much more than that! I like to explore every fun-loving side of her as much as possible. As I stated before, she LOVES to bring her friends joy and laughter, and can do that in multiple ways. Don't be afraid to host your own parties! So, to ensure everyone's happiness, along with mine, if I decline to host your party for whatever reason don't be sad! Pinkie is always bringing fun with her where ever she goes! 2'''. '''PINKIE LOGIC UNFORTUNATELY ISN'T EVERYPONY'S LOGIC: We've seen her float in mid-air with no wings, we've seen her catch up to Rainbow Dash just by hopping at normal speeds, we've seen her break the 4th wall, and we've seen her somehow make her face look like her G3 form... She's nuts! That's why we love her! I'd just like to remind everyone that no matter how silly your character (OC: Original Character) may be, you cannot top the crazy that is Pinkie Pie! Lets face it, folks. So, as a friendly reminder, if Pinkie so happens to act really random one day because I feel it in mer bon3z, don't get upset. You'd be surprised by how many players have said some pretty nasty things and all because I'm trying to play her to my best ability. It can be hard some days to play one of the Mane 6, so I encourage you to appreciate the others as well because we've got a great team on our hooves! 3'''. '''THE BASICS: COMMUNICATING AND ROLE PLAYING WITH PINKIE PIE: This is where that nitty gritty stuff comes into play: communication with Pinkie Pie. I know what it's like to want to talk to "THE PONY". It's exciting to role play with characters like the Mane 6, the Princesses, Spike, etc. They're fan favorites on the show, and now that TwitterPonies has blown up to what it is now, that sort of excitement has carried over to these twitter characters.' First', please be considerate of those around you who may have been talking to Pinkie first. I'm a bit of a realist when it comes to the role play, and a lot of the show characters are/try to be. We kind of hold that standard of what and what not to do, following closely to the TwitterPonies guidelines as they are written. Does that mean we do everything by the book, absolutely not, but you get where I was going with that. We're still having our own kind of fun as we go along. In scenes where multiple ponies may be near Pinkie, I try to hold each conversation as if they were in real life, allowing each pony their own time to chat it up. Don't get upset if it's taking Pinkie a bit to respond to you, she's just chatting with another pastel pony! Eventually, she'll be conversing as only Pinkie does with you, acting crazy and being silly :P. Another thing that can sometime bug me a bit, not going to lie, is when RPers will have their pony be in two places at once. It's very confusing! So if I happen to notice you're talking to Pinkie, but you're also skiing down a snow bank with your PFF (Pony Friend Forever), I'll simply stop talking to you and have Pinkie continue doing whatever it was she was doing. No foul towards you by that, but keep in mind that that isn't something found in honest role play. Unless your cloned, just refrain from that sort of thing, heehee. 4'''. '''BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL... A LOT: I'd just like to say that as Pinkie Pie, sometimes I'll tweet things that aren't intended to be role play material, they will simply be regular tweets to the audience (those watching the tweets for enjoyment, not partaking in the role play). This is because Pinkie breaks the 4th wall! It's something fun that connects Pinkie to the viewers and I like to keep that alive often. I even sometimes have Pinkie respond to normal Twitter accounts in character, just to spice things up and bring happiness to her "fans" so to speak. A little bit of Pinkie Pie for everyone! Come pony, come biped! 'Awh, Party's Over Already?' This is the part where I wrap things up, and after all that reading, your eyes are probably scrambled eggs right now. I'll make it quick... Thanks for taking the time out to read my guidelines. I hope you found them informative and helpful! My goal is just to make the role play smoother, get in contact with everyone, and HAVE FUN! See, that was fast. I'm done, can you believe that? Well, believe it! Stop reading. I said stop reading! Oh, I guess I should stop typing if I want you to stop reading, huh? ...Oki doki loki! See you ponies in Ponyville! -Pinamena Diane Pie Category:Blog posts